Invocation
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Arthur a décidé d'invoquer l'empereur des démons. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu...


**Auteur : **Hikari Yumeko

**Source :** Hetalia Axis Power

**Personnages: **England/France

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Je n'ai toujours pas gagner à la loterie donc non, Hetalia Axis Power et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Défi réalisé dans le cadre d'une nuit des lemons pour la ficothèque ardente. Thèmes: sortilège-voyeurisme (pas trop apparent désolé). Je devais replacer les mots: légendes-Toussaint-clair de lune.

* * *

Arthur inspira puis expira sereinement. Tout allait bien se passer, il avait planifié le rituel dans les moindres détails, il connaissait la formule par cœur, rien ne pouvait rater. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air puis récita les premières lignes de l'invocation.

_Empereur des démons_

_Dont le nom est crains jusqu'au ciel_

_Répond à mon appel,_

_Ou que tu sois,_

_Je fais appel à toi._

_Sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent,_

_Traverse le temps et l'espace_

_Et quelque soit la distance_

_Apparais en ma présence !_

Aussitôt un panache d'une fumée rouge et épaisse, au parfum de souffre, s'éleva du cercle d'invocation.

- Vous m'avez appelé, maître ? demanda une voix sensuelle qui déclencha des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Arthur jubilait. En cette nuit de Samhain, veille de la Toussaint, il avait réussi ce qu'aucun autre maître nécromancien n'avait pu accomplir avant lui : invoquer l'empereur des démons.

Il allait leur montrer, à tous ces imbéciles qui qualifiaient ses belles légendes de mythes arriérés et ses vieux grimoires de ramassis d'inepties, que la magie existait belle et bien.

Pourtant il déchanta rapidement. L'être qui se tenait au centre du cercle d'invocation tracé à la craie ne ressemblait en rien au mythique seigneur des démons. Loin d'avoir une stature imposante, des ailes parcheminées ainsi qu'une peau couleur de nuit et une longue chevelure argentée, il ressemblait à un être humain.

Un homme outrageusement beau, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs retombant en douces vagues sur ses épaules et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel une matinée d'été. Il n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'un pantalon blanc serrant mettant en évidence son torse imberbe éclairé par la douce clarté lunaire filtrant par la fenêtre du grenier où était installé le cabinet de magie.

Un véritable ange, tout droit tombé du ciel…

L'ange –non le démon- lui sourit, et il sembla à Arthur que le monde venait de s'éclaircir.

- Bonjour charmante créature, je m'appelle France…

L'homme traversa le cercle d'invocation comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple dessin sur le sol et non pas une puissante barrière magique destinée à le retenir –et pourtant, Arthur l'avait renforcée avec du sel et de la limaille de fer- et s'avança nonchalamment vers lui.

- Co… comment as-tu fait ? Le cercle est censé être inviolable ! Tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir sortir !

Le démon eut un sourire en coin amusé.

- Je t'en prie, je ne voie pas en quoi un ridicule petit cercle tracé sur le sol nous retiendrait… Si nous restons à l'intérieur, c'est uniquement parce que nous le voulons, pas parce que nous le devons…

Francis se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux chatouillant le cou de l'invocateur, et murmura à son oreille.

- Je vais même te confier un petit secret : nous n'avons même pas besoin qu'on nous invoque pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans ce monde. Les humains sont si crédules ajouta-t-il mélodramatiquement…

Le sang d'Arthur s'échauffa.

- Bloody wanker ! Alors toutes ses années, vous vous moquiez de nous !?

- Voyons, s'exclama Francis, offusqué, mais pas du tout ! Mais c'est tellement amusant de se glisser dans votre monde et de vous observer à votre insu, on y découvre des choses si intéressantes… Votre manière de vous reproduire est tout à fait fascinante… J'aime tellement vous regarder quand vous vous prenez sauvagement ou que vous vous masturbez, c'est tellement… jouissif déclara-t-il en se léchat sensuellement les lèvres.

Génial, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un démon voyeur et pervers…

- D'ailleurs, susurra Francis en lui léchant langoureusement le lobe de l'oreille, j'aimerais beaucoup essayer avec toi…

Quelque chose n'allait pas se dit Arthur. En temps normal, il aurait déjà repoussé violement le démon à l'autre bout de la pièce et copieusement abreuvé d'injure avant de le réexpédié de là où il venait pour avoir osé lui susurrer cela à l'oreille.

Mais là, il se sentait sans aucune volonté propre, incapable d'énoncer la moindre parole. Il était comme envouté par le démon blond qui avait déplaçait ses lèvres le long de la courbe de son cou pale, le mordillant ça et là pendant qu'il dégrafait sa cape verte et déboutonnait sa chemise.

Pire encore, il ne mourrait que d'une seule envie, celle de céder et de laisser Francis le prendre là, sur la table où il entassait grimoires et livres de magie. De gémir en sentant sa bouche parcourir inlassablement sa verge avant de la prendre totalement en bouche. De le sentir en lui encore et encore frapper sa prostate au point d'hurler de plaisir à se briser les cordes vocales.

Tant bien que mal, il mobilisa ses derniers neurones encore valides pour réfléchir. Cette attraction, ce désir de se laisser ainsi posséder n'étaient pas normal. Puis la lumière se fit. Beaucoup de créatures étaient capables d'envouter les mortels, mais une seule les attirait ainsi…

Un incube. Francis était un incube, l'un de ses démons qui se nourrissaient du plaisir sexuel de leurs victimes. Redoutables car leur charme engourdissaient l'esprit et la volonté de leur victime, les laissant dans un état de douce hébétude qui leur permettait d'abuser d'elle.

Leur seul point faible, c'était que leur charme n'opérait plus une fois que leur victime les avait percés à jour. Ce qui était le cas maintenant. Francis lui apparaissait toujours comme le plus bel Adonis que cette terre ait porté, mais il ne dégageait plus cette sorte d'aura animale qui le poussait à se jeter sur lui et copuler avec lui là, à même le sol.

- Dommage pour toi, démon, je vois clair dans ton jeu maintenant.

Les yeux bleus se tintèrent d'amusement et un sourire moqueur naquit au coin des lèvres du démon.

- Je suppose que, puisque tu m'as percé à jour, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en aller. Mais n'oublie pas je suis là si tu veux t'amuser lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis, dans un panache de fumée pourpre, il disparu comme il était venu, ne laissant pour seule trace de sa présence qu'un parfum de souffre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! A bientôt!


End file.
